With the development of face recognition techniques, the authentication in a secure login system can be done via human face recognition to improve the security of the system. But when authenticating, many impostors can cheat the system by using a faked face. The means of faking a human face include using a picture of a human face, capturing a face from video clips, forging a three-dimensional face model, and etc.
The current means of analyzing the low frequency components of a real target object, such as a human face image, are affected easily by the ambient lighting and the resolution of the acquisition device, which means a real human face can be erroneously determined a faked face due to the increased low frequency components of the real human face in dark light, and the detection accuracy of the face in vivo is lower.